


[podfic] Everything

by Kess



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justice and Anders find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147239) by [Fethermage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fethermage/pseuds/Fethermage). 



So I said I'd record Everything by Fethermage. Three days later and it's done.

 

[Here's the mp3 click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Age/everything%20by%20fethermage.mp3)


End file.
